


late nights and what could've been's

by daisukings (woodzwooshin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Promises, Cigarettes, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Reunions, Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzwooshin/pseuds/daisukings
Summary: "I never got to marry you," Kageyama says while smiling bitterly at Hinata. It doesn't need to be said, they both know what the sentence implies.and I probably never will.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	late nights and what could've been's

"I never got to marry you," Kageyama says while smiling bitterly at Hinata. It doesn't need to be said, they both know what the sentence implies. 

_ and I probably never will. _

Hinata looks down quietly and stares at the golden band around his ring finger. He noticed Kageyama stealing glances at it all night and briefly wonders if he shouldn't have worn it to their volleyball team reunion.

He loves Kenma, he really does, but sometimes... s ometimes he can't help but wonder what could have happened if he never met Kenma. If he married Kageyama, just like the black-haired boy promised after they won their last match together.

"Marry me," Kageyama said, visibly high on the rush that victory brought. He was smiling brightly as he held his gold medal in one hand and Hinata's hand in the other.

"Maybe I will, when you propose to me properly." Hinata teased.

They never talked about it again, especially not when they met each other a few months later as college freshmen, and Hinata informed him that he was now dating Kenma.

Kageyama was supposed to ask him out that day, instead he plastered a fake smile on and congratulated him.

"But we'll always be partners," Hinata says and offers his hand weakly. The right one, of course. "right?"

_Partners_. Kageyama almost scoffs at the word because that's all they have always been.

It was all they will ever be.

"Right." Kageyama takes the hand and squeezes it lightly. He gives in and lets himself gets lost in Hinata's big brown eyes once again. He also lets a small smile out.

"I'm gonna go back inside. They're probably looking for us." Hinata says the moment their hands were apart. He doesn't wait for an answer, already turninghis back to walk back to the restaurant that they rented for the reunion.

"I still love you." The taller boy says quietly. Hinata stops walking but he doesn't turn around. He doesn't want to see Kageyama's expression. He doesn't want to add anymore to his regrets.

"I know." Hinata manages to say without his voice breaking. "Thank you."

Somehow, it breaks Kageyama's heart even more. He clenches his fists and tries to ignore the crushing pain that his heart was experiencing.

It hurts. A lot.

Kageyama pulls out a cigarette from his pocket for the first time in a while after he sees Hinata enter the restaurant and lights it with an old lighter that he always carries around.

It was a habit that he thought he already broke out of.

He takes a hit and lets it drag him to his own, personal hell. For a moment, it tastes different. Of bittersweet remorse.

Of what could've been.

He lets a tear fall. Or two. Or three. It doesn't matter. 

It's been seven years and he's still trying to be free of Hinata.


End file.
